What Do I say?
by believesvueo
Summary: This is an E/O shipper. It's about what both Olivia and Elliott have gone through the past five years. The ups and downs. And Olivia making a major decision about her life.
1. Chapter 1

**What Do I Say? By Marbs**

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliott Stabler have been partners for 13 years and have through so much. The last 5 years though, their partnership has been tense and filled with professional and personal problems, each one dealing with it on their own. They were both too close. Too close to a point where Elliott once had to chose between being there for his partner when she got cut on her neck or go after the perp. He knew that his job was to go after the suspect but he couldn't and wouldn't leave Olivia. Olivia had told him to go after the suspect and leave her there. They were so close that each had had question their loyalty and dedication to the job and to each other. Feeling guilty, Olivia had to take a break and decided to transfer to Computer Crimes. Elliott felt betrayed and neglected by Olivia. Both had too much pride to admit that they were both wrong and needed to deal with their feelings. They put it aside like they always do. Finally, she came back and found their groove again. Then Elliott started to have problems with his marriage and was even on the verge of a divorce. At first, Olivia tried to be understanding but more and more, his temper got worse and most of the time, he ended up taking it out on her. She was dealing with her own personal problems, finding out that she had a half brother and how after all these years of searching for the monster who hurt her mother and the reason for her being brought into this world, she finds out that he was a loving father to him. How do you deal with that? Each case got harder and harder for her to deal with until the FBI asked her to go undercover. She left without a word. She only spoke to their Captain and without a goodbye, she left Elliott again. The last time she left, it hurt Elliott. But this time, it was even worse. He didn't even know where was. He needed his best friend. Yes, he did shut her out and he was mean to her at times, but he never meant to push her away. So Elliott turned to his new partner Dani Beck. The more he got close to Dani, the more he missed Olivia. Then Olivia came back again but they have said so little and felt too much that the gap have become wider even if they tried to fix things, one always hesitates. One is always afraid of being hurt or being turned away. Even if Elliott knew there was something wrong and that she's hurting, he never said a word to her. Elliott thought that after the birth of his son Eli, and Olivia being there to save both Eli and Kathy, things would get back to normal. He hugged her so tight that night at the hospital. He wanted to let her know how much she means to him. How much he truly loved her. But little did Elliott know, that day and that moment, was a defining one for Olivia. It was then that she realized what she wanted and what she had missed. So just like before, she pulled herself away from Elliott. And this angered Elliott more. Elliott was shocked at her revelation that she did try to adopt but she was turned down because she worked too much and was a single. He saw the sadness in her eyes. He always knew that Olivia would make a great mother. He wanted to say more but he couldn't. Then the incident in Sealview happened. She went undercover with Fin. Elliott couldn't stand not being there to watch her and protect her. He knew something happened that day. Something horrible but she would not say a word to him or anybody. He tried so hard to get her to open up but his approach is always wrong. The more he pushed, the more she pulled away.

An offer from Computer Crimes came again. Olivia doesn't know what to do. She's 40 years old and she decided that she's ready to become a mother. She's not going to adopt but instead, is going to be artificially inseminated. The offer from Computer Crimes couldn't come at a better time. This way, she will work less hours and isn't out chasing perps when she's pregnant. This time she decided to talk to Elliott first.

She has been sitting on the offer for about a week now. Computer Crimes said they will give her as much time as she needed. But she also needed to make a decision on the baby. So after wrapping up a case, Olivia asked Elliott out for dinner.

"So Liv what is this dinner about?" Elliott asked.

"It seems so long ago since we actually sat down and talked. You know, really talked El."

Elliott eyed his partner curiously. Even without speaking, he could tell that his partner is hiding something.

"Tell me Liv, what is really going on? What is on your mind?"

"El, you're my best friend. I know that the last few years, we seemed more like strangers than best friends. And we are both to blame for that. But that's not what I want to talk about. El, I got an offer from Computer Crimes."

"Liv, don't tell me you're leaving me again? What did I do this time?"

"El, I'm not leaving you because of something you did. Besides I have not even decided yet. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"You know what I will say Liv."

"Won't you even hear me out? I want to tell you something El."

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm not listening again am I?"

"It's okay. El, I'm 40 years old. I'm single and I don't have a whole lotta time on when I should become a mother. I want to do that now and the only way for me to do that is to quit SVU for the meantime. I can't go around chasing perps when I'm pregnant. The offer from Computer Crimes couldn't have come at a better time."

"Liv, are you trying to say you are pregnant? Who is the father?"

"El, I'm not at least not yet. I have decided to get artificially inseminated. I am not dating right now and I feel that this is the best way for me to have a baby. I have consulted a doctor and she said that anytime I make a decision, I can come and take a look at some of the candidates."

"Liv, I can understand your desire to be a mother but is this the only way? I mean, it's a stranger's sperm and the kid will grow up not knowing his or her father."

"Elliott, I need you to support me on this. Please, Elliott."

"Okay, Liv if this is what you want."

When Elliott got home that night, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Olivia said to him. Yes, it bothered him that Olivia is transferring to Computer Crimes but what bothered him the most was Olivia was going to be carrying another man's child, a stranger's baby. After another hour of staring at the ceiling, Elliott got and got dressed. He drove as fast as he could.

Olivia was woken up by the loud banging on her door. She looked at her watch and saw that's it's past midnight. She prayed that the banging would stop but it didn't. It's got to be Elliott, she thought.

She got up and opened the door.

"You didn't eve ask who was at the door?"

"Elliott, only you would bang on my door at this time of the night. What are you doing here Elliott? It's past midnight for God sake!"

"I know Liv and I'm sorry."

"So speak. What is so important that you drove all the way here?"

"Liv, I can't sleep. I kept thinking about what you said."

"El, you could still come and see me at the Computer Crimes office."

"Liv, it's not that. It's about you having a baby."

"What about it Elliott? It's my decision El."

"I know but you are having a stranger's baby."

"Didn't we just have this discussion earlier? What is bugging you Elliott?"

"I know. I know we did Liv. But I was wondering, maybe, ah…"

"What Elliott? Maybe what? Just say what you came here to say?"

"I want to be the father of your baby. There I said it."

"What? Are you crazy? What will Kathy say?"

"It's my decision, Liv."

"And she's your wife Elliott. You have worked so hard to get back together and you have Eli. El, this isn't fair. And this isn't right. Elliott, please just go home."

"Liv, just promise me that you will think about it."

"What do you want me to say El?"

"I don't know, Liv."

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Feeling a big headache coming, she motioned for Elliott to leave.

She closed the door and sat on her couch until the morning came.

What will she say? What will she do?

Olivia doesn't know….

While Elliott sits outside her door waiting for an answer…


	2. Chapter 2

I am finally back from my vacation!

_The relationship of Olivia and Elliott always reminds me of one of my favorite songs "All the same" by Sick Puppies. These are some of the words_**: ****I don't mind where you come from As long as you come to me But I don't like illusions, I can't see Them clearly I don't mindI don't care As long as you're here Go ahead, tell me you'll leave againYou'll just come back running Holding your scarred heart in hand It's all the same And I'll take you for who you are If you take me for everything Do it all over again It's all the same."**

**What Do I Say? Part 2 by Marbs**

When Olivia went to open the door to leave for work, she was startled to see a sleeping Elliot outside her door. He was leaning against the wall, with his legs spread out and snoring. Her neighbor walked past them and eyed a sleeping Elliott on the floor suspiciously and then looked at Olivia and smiled. Her neighbor then said "This man must have done something really stupid to you for him to sleep here outside your door. But forgive him sweetie cuz not many men will do this." Olivia returned the smile coyly.

Olivia then bent down and tapped Elliott lightly on the shoulder. "Elliott, wake up." Elliott in response mumbled something incoherently. "Elliott, you need to get up and go home and change." "Elliott finally opened his eyes and looked around. Elliott then felt the stifnnes in his neck and his back. "Where am I?" To which Olivia responded, "Ah, you are in my aprtment building and you slept here on the floor." Elliott then got up slowly and said "That's right. I know I'm an idiot Liv." Exasperated, Olivia responded, "Elliott, it's 6"30 in the morning and I am not ready for this. Go home and take a shower. I am not ready to discuss anything with you. I'll tell Cragen that you had to stop by somewhere. I'll see you at work." Olivia then turned to leave only to be stopped by Elliott's hand pulling her lightly. "Liv, promise me you won't leave without talking to me please. And please, please consider what I said last night." Olivia the said, "El, I can't think about this now. I'm getting a headache when I start to think about it. Now I have to go. I'll see you at work."

The traffic was horrensdous as always in NYC. Olivia was hoping to catch Cragen alone in his office without the team there yet. To her luck, she saw the light on in Cragen's office and she's the first to arrive on her team. She took a deep breath and headed down to Cragen's office. She knocked lightly and Cragen motioned for her to come in.

"Hello, Captain can I talk to you?"

"What did Elliott do now?"

"Ah, well before we get to that I have something to tell you first."

"What's going on Olivia?"

"Captain, I want to transfer to Computer Crimes."

"I thought things were fine between you and Elliott."

"They were Captain but my decision to leave SVU has nothing to do with him."

"What's your reason Olivia?"

"Capatin…"

"Call me Don, Olivia. I'm not your boss right now but your friend."

"Don. I am forty years old and single. A few months ago, I applied to adopt a child but I got turned down because of the amount of hours I spend at work. I want a child. I want a family Don. And the only way for me to have that is to leave SVU and transfer some place where the hours are normal."

"When do you leave?"

"I told Computer Crimes that I need time to talk to you first."

"As your Captain I am upset that you are leaving. You are one hell of a detective Olivia. And the way you connect with the victims, it's a gift. But as your friend and I would also like to say as your father, I am happy for you. You deserve a family. You deserve a chance to become a mother. You will make a great one Olivia. But I will miss you."

"I will miss you too Captain. But you can always come and visit me, you know."

"I know. So have you discussed this with Elliott?"

"I did last night."

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"Well, at first it did. Bu then later on when he came by my apartment and well, he made a really outrageous suggestion, well that's when things didn't go so well."

"What did Elliott say?"

"Well, I told him that I wasn't adopting but planning to get artificially inseminated. After we had dinner, in the middle of the night, he came banging on my door and then presented himself to be a donor."

"What?"

"Exactly! Then this morning, I find him outside my door sleeping. He never went home last night. What will Kathy think? God, I swear this man is impossible. I had asked him to give me time."

"Well, Olivia what do you think of his suggestion?"

"As I told you earlier, it's outrageous and crazy. What makes him think that Kathy would ever agree to this? And it would just complicate things. The main reason single women go get artifically inseminated is so that they don't have to deal with the identity of the father."

"Well, why do you think Elliott is so adamant of being the father of your child?"

"Well, if you have not realized it yet, he's a control freak."

"Well, that and it's gotta be something else. This is a child we are talking about here. A lifetime obligation. He is putting a lot on the line here. And knowing Elliott and how imporatnt his family is to him, why do think he would suggest such a thing?"

"I don't know Don. I honestly don't know. Maybe he wants to keep an eye on me and make sure we don;'t lose the connection."

"Maybe. But I think it maybe more than that. Maybe you're afraid to let your mind wander off there."

Olivia took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming.

"Well I better get to work. Thanks again, Don."

"Oh Olivia, please tell Elliott that someone from Skyline Apartments called and said a unit has opened up for him."

Olivia just nodded and closed the door in disbelief what she just heard. Elliott and Kathy are separated again. A major headache is coming, she could feel it. And this will definitely be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Do I Say? Part 3 by Marbs**

Elliot and Olivia did not to speak to each other the rest of the week. Cragen had partnered Olivia with Fin, while Elliot was partnered with Munch. Cragen knew that Olivia was not ready to speak Elliot yet.

Elliot knows better not to push Olivia. He has learned his lesson and he didn't want Olivia leaving him again without them talking. So he did his best to stay away from her but he made sure he kept an eye on her. He also wanted to talk to Kathy before he talked to Olivia again. Even though they are no longer married, as a mother of his five children, he felt he she still had the right to know. It didn't matter if she agreed with him or not. He just wants to be honest with her.

Elliott had come to their old house on Friday night. All their kids are out with their friends except for baby Eli.

They were sitting down on the couch in the living room. Both were quiet and Elliot for a few minutes until Kathy could no longer take the silence.

"Elliot, you said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Kathy, I know we are divorced but I do feel that since we have five children together, you still should know the decisions I make."

"Elliot, just because we are divorced it doesn't mean we have to be strangers. We were married for over 20 years. It just couldn't work anymore. At least we tried you know."

"I know. Kathy, I volunteered to be a donor?"

"A donor for what?"

"To be a father."

"What? I'm confused."

"Olivia told me that she is transferring to Computer Crimes because she wants to be a mother. She said that she has decided to have an in-vitro."

"And she asked you to be the sperm donor?"

"No she didn't?"

"If she didn't then why are you telling me that you are going to be a donor?"

"I presented myself to her. I want to be the father of her child."

"Oh. Wow. Elliot I don't know what to say. What did Olivia say?"

"Well, she wasn't too happy about it. She says I'm a selfish bastard. I think upset is an understatement. She hasn't talked to me since."

"Well you are, Elliot. Elliot, how could you put this pressure on her? And why do you want to be the father of her baby?"

"It just felt right to ask her. I don't know. I just…"

"You're in love with her, aren't you? And it's hard for you to let her go. And that you would do anything to keep her in your life. And the thought of her carrying another man's child is killing you, right?"

"Kathy…I…"

"Elliot, I am not blind. I don't know Olivia all that well but I do care about her because of what she did for me and Eli. She's a good person, Make sure you are doing this not for your own selfish reasons but because you know that you are the best for her and for the baby."

"Kathy, are you okay with this? I can't believe we are talking about this."

"Elliot, we have to get used to this. I know that you are a good man and that you never betrayed your vows to me when we were married. But I also know that somewhere along the way, you fell in love with Olivia. It wasn't planned, it just happened. Call it fate. It is beyond our control. No matter what we do, we can't help what we feel. We face it and move on."

"Thank you Kathy. Tell the kids I will see them next weekend, alright? I'll call Maureen to see if I can grab lunch or dinner with her this week. I'm gonna get going."

"I will Elliot. And Elliot, talk to her and whatever her decision is, respect it and don't leave her side no matter what."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Kathy."

"Goodnight, Elliot."

Elliot sat in the car and sighed. He felt a sigh of relief and he can finally admit to himself and to the world, he is in love with Olivia Benson. Now, he just has to talk to Olivia. And talking to Olivia and being open to her is never easy. What is even tougher is to get her to open up. He will try. And he will be understanding no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**__: _I know that it surprised some how I portrayed Kathy in the story. Though I know that this is a fanfiction, and as much as I am an EO fan, I didn't want to malign Kathy's character. I also respect Kathy as a mother of five, who had to put up with really raising the kids by herself because Elliot was very dedicated to his job as a cop. They have a lot of history together and the fact that they have five children says a lot about their relationship. But I do believe that they have fallen out of love a long time ago. I don't put the blame on Kathy but Dick Wolf for having Elliot go back to Kathy. His firm belief that he sees Olivia as being alone all her life because of her dedication to her work just irks me to death. I hope something changes next season.

What Do I Say?: Part 4 by Marbs

Elliot let another week past and didn't talk to Olivia about his feelings or his proposal to be a donor. He's giving Olivia the space she needed and during the days they were paired up, he mostly kept it professional. But he did make sure to let her know that he cares and that he isn't mad by bringing her a donut or a bagel everyday and offers a cup of coffee when he saw her cup empty. Olivia thanked him and he simply just said "You're welcome," and went back to doing his paperwork or whatever it was he was doing.

Finally, the weekend is here and he decided that it was time to step up to the plate and talk to Olivia.

Cragen had announced around 5pm that they should all finish up their paperwork and they could all head out for an early start to their weekend.

Elliot's ears perked up when he heard the announcement and looked across his desk to look at Olivia. She was busy writing her report.

"Hey Liv, do you have any plans tonight?"

"What, El?"

"I said do you have any plans for the evening?"

"Ah, no not really."

"I thought maybe, since Cragen said we can leave after we finish up our report, we could go to dinner or something."

"Sure El, that'd be nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The truth is, Olivia thought that it was time to talk to Elliot. She wanted to know what happened with him and Kathy. She wanted to give him time to bring it up but with them being so busy with their recent case, they never had the time to sit down and talk. Plus, not to mention the very thick tension that was hanging over them these past two weeks, didn't really help matters.

"Well, I'm done with my report, Liv. How about I go to the locker room and change while you finish up?"

"Did you spell sauce on your shirt again, Stabler?' Olivia asked laughing.

"Nope, not this time Benson. That idiot, that Munch and I collared earlier, made me run, and mind you, I did all the running, while Munch just handcuffed the dude. So I thought I need to freshen up. Don't want you complaining that I smell." Elliot winked.

"I don't remember you ever smelling bad, partner. Well except that time we had to go through those dumpster. Thank God, those days are over."

"Tell me about it. Well, I do try my best to smell good around you since you always smell fantastic."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other for a moment but neither said anything.

"Ah, why don't I let you finish your report and I'll haul my ass upstairs to change before Cragen sees us and changes his mind?"

"Okay El. I should be done here in 20 minutes. And El, do you mind getting my purse in my locker? You still have the key right?"

"Yeah, I do Liv."

After 20 minutes, Elliot came back carrying Olivia's purse. He had put on a blue shirt that his daughter Maureen had bought him. The color was similar to the shirt that Olivia said she liked. He thought tonight was a good night to wear it. And that it might bring him good luck.

When Olivia saw him carrying her purse on his shoulder, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my, Detective Stabler, aren't you looking mighty sexy with that purse. It suits you, El."

"Haha. Very funny, Liv. I'm telling you, you are the first woman that I ever carried a purse for. And this is not a purse, Liv. This is a damn luggage! What the heck do you have in here anyways?"

"Woman stuff, Elliot. Here, give it to me. Wait here and I will just run this to Cragen's office."

Elliot smiled and watched Olivia run to Cragen's office. He loved this tension free conversation with Olivia because he sees her beautiful smile. Those perfect white teeth and that dimple of hers, how often had he thought of them this past week since he spoke to Kathy? Too many times, he thought.

But even more breathtaking was Olivia walking back to him smiling. She really does light up the room. She's more beautiful than she will ever realize.

"You ready partner?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

Unaware, watching them, as they walk out of the precinct was Cragen. He was observing them these past two weeks. He was happy to see his two best detectives walk out together in a happy mood. But a slightly sad smile crept up on his face, when he realized that the woman he has thought of as a daughter is leaving their squad in two weeks. He had put in her transfer to Computer Crimes. It broke his heart to let Olivia go but he is more a father to her and as a father, he wants nothing but her happiness. If having a child is what will bring happiness to someone who is as good a person as Olivia Benson, but whose life has been marred with violence from the second she was conceived, then it is what he will give her. He loved and cared for her more than she will ever know. She was the daughter that he lost along with his wife on that fateful day. He sighed and prayed to God for the first time in so long to guide both Olivia and Elliot. He shuts the light in his office and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

What Do I Say? Part 5 by Marbs

When it came down to pick a place to eat, Elliot suggested they go to a Japanese restaurant, to Olivia's surprised. She almost fainted, well that's an exaggeration, when Elliot suggested Japanese. Elliot knew how much Olivia loves Japanese food and he heard about a place, Koi, from a buddy of his where sushis are to die for but they also have steak and pork chops. He saw Olivia's eyes light up when he suggested Koi. She told him that she's always wanted to eat there but with their work, she always ended up canceling her date. Elliot felt proud to be the first man to take her there.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated right away since it was still pretty early. New York City after all, never sleeps and is filled with workaholics who ate late.

Olivia ordered fish and sushi rolls. But she also dug into to Elliot's plate, who ordered the filet mignon. Elliot watched in wonder how Olivia could eat all that food and not gain a single pound.

The mood during dinner was light. They talked about their most recent case. Olivia also mentioned that Casey Novak called her earlier this week to let her know that her suspension has been lifted and that she wanted to see the SVU Squad before she moves to Washington DC. They have both really missed Casey. Although they are happy to have Alex back, working as the ADA, Casey had found her way to their hearts and admired her, though what she did was wrong, for taking risks in the name of justice. That year was tough, to lose both Casey and Blake.

They both ordered sake before getting the bill. Elliot refused to let her pay. He said it was his treat.

When they were in front of Olivia's apartment, Olivia asked Elliot to come up for coffee. Elliot didn't want to push so he waited for Olivia to ask and boy, was he glad. He could barely contain the joy he felt when Olivia asked him for a nightcap.

When they got to Olivia's apartment, Olivia told him to relax while she makes them coffee. She excused herself to go to the kitchen. While she waited for the coffee to get done, Olivia excused herself to go to her bedroom to change. About five minutes later, Olivia was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She had also taken off her make up and to Elliot, she had never looked more stunning.

Olivia walked over to where Elliot was sitting and handed him his coffee. She then sat down.

"El, thanks again for a lovely dinner. The food was fantastic wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. It was also really nice you know, it's been so long since we had dinner. I can't even remember when we actually went out and had a quiet dinner and not get called in."

"You're right."

They both took a sip of their coffee but didn't say anything else.

They were quiet for a few minutes until both could not stand the silence any longer.

"Olivia."

"Elliot."

"On no, Liv you go first. I mean…" Elliot said nervously.

"No El, you go first."

"Alright. Liv, I wanted to tell you that Kathy and I divorced. I mean I wanted to tell you about it before but I wanted to make sure that it was done before I told you."

"When did you and Kathy file for a divorce? I didn't even know you two were separated until Cragen mentioned that you had a message from an apartment manager. I was going to tell you but I heard you talking to the manager before I could. What happened El?"

"Well, it's the same divorce papers that were drafted before. Apparently, both of us didn't burn it. Kathy had kept a copy of it and when we talked a few months ago and she told me that it is not working at all anymore, she showed me the divorce papers and I told her to go ahead and send it."

"So you signed it without a fight?"

"Liv, there was no point anymore. I want Kathy to be happy. I want my kids to be happy. And I want to be happy. I can't keep coming home and Kathy and I just end up arguing about the same things that we have been arguing about for over 20 years. We talked and I also talked to the kids. The kids are grown, except for Eli. I mean Lizzie and Dickie are 16 now and in a couple of years they will both be going to college. The kids all say that as long as Kathy and I are happy with the decision, then they are fine with it."

"Are you okay, El?" Olivia then took his hand and held it.

Elliot looked at their hands and smiled. "I'm fine Liv. I am at peace with my decision. I know this may sound like I'm a jerk or an ass, but I feel free for the first time in a long time. I was so afraid that my kids will see me as a failure or that I'm a bad father but I didn't see disappointment or hatred in their eyes when we told them about the divorce."

"Oh El, your kids will never hate you. You are a great father."

"I know that now. Some things are just not in our hands anymore."

"That's true."

"How about you Liv? You're leaving SVU in two weeks."

"I know. Well, it has not sunk in yet but I'm sure the closer it gets to my last day the more anxious I will be. But you know, surprisingly, just like you, I am really at peace with my decision. This is really what I want."

"Well, I am happy for you Liv."

"Ah, El about what you said a couple of weeks ago, I know that I have been trying to avoid it and I know you want an answer."

"Olivia, first I want you to know that I did tell Kathy about it."

"You did? What did she say?"

"Well, she was shocked at first. And then she called me a selfish bastard, so you both agree on that. But she also said that she cares about you for what you had done for her and Eli that day and that it was unfair of me to put pressure on you. And she also said that it's my decision."

"So she wasn't angry?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I think shock is an understatement."

"I thought about this a lot. And I just want to say that whatever your decision will be, I will support you. I will be there for you. Whether you want to take me up on my offer or not, I will be here."

"So, you will be fine if I decided not to take you up on your offer?"

"So you've decided not to?" Elliot asked with a slight tone of disappointment.

"I didn't say that either, El."

"Okay." Elliot said smiling.

"So, you are serious about being here for me even if the decision isn't what you want to hear?"

"I promise Olivia." Taking her hand in, "Liv, I will be here no matter what."

"Thanks El. This really means a lot."

"And El, I just need more time okay?"

"I know you do. Listen, I better get going now. It's late."

"Yeah. I'll walk you to the door."

"Hey, I don't think we are on call this weekend, how about I pick you up tomorrow and we can go see a movie or something."

"That's sound like fun El."

"I'll come pick you up for lunch and we can go see a movie after."

"Okay. Goodnight El. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Liv." Elliot gave her a hug before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

What Do I Say? Part 6 by Marbs

Elliot woke up with a huge smile on his face. He and Olivia had a great time last night and he had finally come clean about his marriage and his intentions. Though Olivia didn't give him an answer yet, he's alright with that. He knows that impatient Elliot with a bad temper will not work anymore with Olivia and that would only push her away. And that is the last thing he wants.

He looked at the clock and decided to go to the gym first. He will call Olivia after his workout to find out what time he wants her to pick her up. He really only lives a few blocks from her now.

After working out for an hour, Elliot called Olivia.

"Hello."

"Liv, it's El. I was just calling to find out what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Good morning, El. It looks like it's a nice day outside. How about we go see a movie first and then have a late lunch? "

"Sounds like a great idea Liv. What movie did you want to see?"

"How about "Angels & Demons?"

"I think I saw a preview for this. Is this the one with Tom Hanks?"

"Yes. I'm checking the time right now. It's playing at 12 noon."

"That's perfect. I'll just go home and shower and I'll pick you up after. I live not too far from you now, so do you want to walk and enjoy this lovely day? Or we can drive and later pick a place for lunch in Chinatown or something."

"I think I'd like to walk and enjoy this beautiful day. We cam always take a cab if we get tired."

"Alright, I'll meet you around 11:30 then."

Both were dressed casually. After the movie, Olivia suggested they get go order take out sandwiches at their favorite deli and then walk to a nearby park and just sit there and talk. Elliot ordered for both of them. He still knew what kind of sandwich she likes and what she likes in it. Of course, they will end up giving half of each other's sandwiches because that's just how they are when they are not fighting. They share everything.

They found a spot and sat down. Ever the detectives, both were observing the people around the park. There were young children playing and grown children playing soccer. Other were couples either kissing or just talking.

"El, how old was Maureen when she started to play soccer?"

"Hmmm. I think around 7. I was so happy when Maureen showed interest in sports. I thought that's a good way to keep her mind off boys later on." Elliot said smiling.

"Well, did it work?"

"It did actually for awhile until she broke her leg and had to take the whole season off. So she watched boys soccer instead." Elliot said laughing.

"Well, boys are fun."

"You know, Liv we have never done this before?"

"What?"

"Hang out on a Saturday afternoon. Just talking."

"El, it seems like we were always called in. And if we were not on call, you were spending time with your family."

"Yeah. I just miss us, Liv." Elliot said with a bit of sadness in his tone."

"What happened to us El?"

"What do you mean?"

We were as close as two partners can be but somewhere along the way, we just stopped communicating. We were just always angry with each other. And then the Gitano case."

"Yeah, I think both of us were not good at opening up. We had let a lot of things go before until we finally couldn't anymore. The Gitano case, Liv, that hit me really hard. Seeing you there, lying and bleeding, I forgot to do my job. All I could think of was that I could not lose you. I had lost Kathy and the kids and if I lost you, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle things. But I handled the situation really bad Liv and I'm really sorry. I blamed you and I lost you."

"El, I needed to hear it at that time. I needed for you to tell me to go. I was barely hanging on, El."

"I know." Elliot said with remorse.

"Do you remember our case Carey Aldridge?"

"Yeah, the 15 year old girl that Casey pleaded out. Why?"

"Casey pleaded her out cuz I asked her to. I never told you this before El, but I knew what Carey went through with her mother because I was once like her. I never killed my mother but I knew what it was like to want to. I was a victim physical abuse, El. I know I only told you about her being an alcoholic but she used to beat me and I used to just take it. But I still loved her. I never fought back until one night and I almost lost it. I was afraid of becoming what I was before, El with you. I became your emotional punching bag and I just kept taking it. But I needed to walk away before I lost it."

"And I didn't know how far I have pushed you until you left, Liv. I'm really sorry. I know it's my fault why things have never been the same since then."

"No El, I am also to blame. Now we start repairing the cracks slowly." Olivia took Elliot's hand in hers and smiled.

"Yeah, because I have missed my best friend, Liv."

"I missed you too, El."

"Liv, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened in Sealview?"

"El…"

"Please tell me, Liv."

"El, just promise me that you won't beat yourself up, when I tell you. And you are not going to blame Fin or anybody for that matter."

"Liv…"

"El, promise me."

"I promise, Liv."

"I was almost raped. I have had a hard time coping with what almost happened to me in the basement. I thought I could just forget about it but he took something from me that day, El. He took my control. I was handcuffed and there was nothing I could do about it." For the first time in two years, Olivia finally admitted to herself and to someone besides her therapist that she was victim. Elliot held her as she sobbed. He kept holding her until her sobbing subsided.

Elliot then lifted her chin and wiped her tears. "Liv he was a coward. Harris was a coward. It wasn't your fault. You were doing everything to give justice to a young girl who lost her mother and who counted on you to make things right. And you did. You risked your life, Liv. Not many people will do what you did. It's what makes you special Liv. Your strength… Your dedication… And your loyalty… It's who you are, Liv. You are stronger than any woman I have ever known."

"Thanks, El. I needed to hear that. I needed to hear it from my best friend."

"I'm glad you told me, Liv."

"I am too. How about we get up and start walking around the park? It's such a lovely day and I'm done crying, alright?" Olivia teased.

"I think that is a fantastic idea, Miss Benson." Elliot teased back.

To those unknown to the pair, no one would ever guessed how distant they have been these past 5 years. They would have never guessed that not so long ago, the pair were almost like strangers to each other. But now, looking at them, laughing and giving each other light touches, people would think that they are very close. People would say they are friends but not yet lovers…


	7. Chapter 7

What Do I Say Part 7 by Marbs

The next day, both Elliot and Olivia were called in for a case of a missing girl who was kidnapped by her stepfather. It took them almost a week to find the girl. They didn't have time to go out again except for the quick lunches and pizzas with squad in the precinct on late nights. They all took turns in sleeping in the cribs. By Friday, they had the girl and Thank God she was alive but the scars her stepfather left on her, both Elliot and Olivia know will stay with her forever.

Everyone in the squad room noticed a change in both Olivia and Elliot. It was a welcome change for Fin, Munch and especially for Cragen. He'd been so worried after he talked to Olivia on how Elliot would react on her leaving and he had not had a chance to talk to her since she mentioned Elliot's bonehead idea of donating his genes. In his heart, he thinks it's a good idea but in reality, he can't decide. Both are like his children and neither of them, he wants hurt. But they have been dancing around this thing for too long and only they can decide.

Olivia is so relieved that the case is over. She had been looking forward to spending time with Casey, Melinda and Alex. She felt exhausted and can't wait to have a girl's night out with the three ladies. But having Elliot and working with him, tension free, it made the days easier to deal with. She smiled as she saw Elliot walked into the squad room from the locker room. He looked like he just took a shower and the smell of his soap permeating.

"So Liv, what time are you meeting the ladies tonight? And by the way, you look very nice tonight."

"Thanks El. We are actually all meeting here in about 5 minutes. Casey wants to see the team. And barring any cases, Alex, Melinda and I are planning to have a dinner for Casey before she moves to D.C. We'll just have to see what our workload is like next week. Oh, speaking of, here's Casey."

Casey Novak with a huge smile on her face. Quickly, she ran to Olivia and gave her a hug. After hugging Olivia, she then hugged Elliot, Fin, and Munch. Cragen was still on the phone in his office.

"OMG, Casey I love the new hair cut. It suits you." Liv said.

" I agree. And Casey, we certainly have missed you." Elliot said.

Just them Melinda and Alex walked in. Both ran screaming towards Casey.

"My God, people will think that this is not a police station but some salon with ladies gossiping while their men wait." Munch joked.

"Whatever John. So ladies, are you all ready for a girl's night out?"

"A yeah." Alex said.

"Well, my husband is home taking care of our little angel. And he said I deserve a break."

"I swear Melinda, you have the best husband. Does he have a brother?" Casey teased.

"As a matter of fact, Casey, he does and he's in D.C. I will definitely give him your number. He's a great guy and good looking too."

"Great, Melinda. Girls, how about we get out of here. Boys, I will see you all next week. Let's me just say Hi to Cragen real quick before we leave."

After a few minutes, Casey came back.

Olivia said that she will just be a minute. They watched as Elliot and Olivia talked softly to each other and they were both smiling. Melinda, Casey and Alex all looked at each other, clueless as to what the heck is going on. They watched as they saw how Olivia would lightly touch Elliot on the arm while Elliot would just smile. "I don't know what's going on, but we are definitely going to ask Liv about this?" Casey said.

"Liv, come on. Let's go." Alex shouted.

Olivia waved at Elliot and smiled.

"Sorry. I had to talk to Elliot about the report. He said he will take care of it. And why are you all looking at me funny?"

"Nothing Liv." They three said in unison.

It wasn't long after they got in the bar/restaurant and ordered their drinks and food, that Alex, Casey and Melinda grilled Olivia.

"Liv, what the heck was that in the squad room with Elliot?" Casey asked.

"Huh? What was what?" Olivia asked innocently.

"You and Elliot, you guys don't talk like that. The last time, you guys yell, not talk." Alex said.

"Oh, that. We don't always yell at each other Alex."

"Ah, Olivia, in the past 5 years, I would say you guys yell at each other more than talk. So spill it.' Melinda said.

"And you're leaving him, why is he taking this so lightly?" Casey added.

"Well, we talked and sorted things out. I told him everything. And he also opened up to me."

"Does he know about your plans on having a baby?"

"Yeah, he knows Alex. I told him.

"And what did he say? Did his Catholic moralistic mode kick in?"

"Casey!"

"Well, Casey ahs a point, you know?"

"Actually, he took it well. He said he's happy for me and that he will support me."

"But there's something else you are not telling us, Liv. We know you."

"Let's all have a drink first. To Casey.'

They each took a shot of tequila.

"So, Liv, you were saying."

"Well, El…Elliot kind of a…How should I say this? He volunteered tp be the father."

Melinda, Casey and Alex almost spitted out the appetizer that they were eating.

"What?" All three of them said.

"Did you just say that Elliot…?"

"Yeah, it's exactly what I said."

"Isn't he married? What did his wife say?"

"No. And she seems okay with the idea."

"Elliot is divorced?" Again, all three said it.

"I think we need to take another shot."

"Good idea, Casey."

The waiter brought them another round.

"Here's to a Benson/Stabler kid."

"Oh, you guys are being silly. I didn't say I agreed to it."

"So, you said no?"

"Not exactly."

"Back up a second. When did Elliot and his wife divorced? And why?

"They divorced a couple of months ago. He said that They just both knew it was time to let go and it was for the best. They were both not happy anymore. They talked to the kids and they are fine with it. The only one they really need to worry about is Eli. I was as surprised as you guys are when he first told me. I thought they were just separated again."

"Wow. I have been away for just a year and so much has happened already. So what is your decision on the baby?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. On one hand, who could be a better candidate than Elliot? I know him. But on the other hand, you know how intense we both get. I am sure he would want to be a part of raising the child."

"Does Elliot think you will agree?"

"He told me that he will support me whatever my decision is. And I believe he will."

"Liv, I am a mother myself and I will tell you this, if I didn't my husband, I don't know how I would raise my daughter all by myself. I'm not telling you it can't be done, but it is nice to have a man around to help you raise a child."

"I know. I have taken that into consideration."

"Plus, you won't be partners anymore. But Liv, he has five other kids."

"Don't you think I have thought about that too, Alex. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. This is just so hard."

"Talk to Elliot. I think the best thing to do, before you decide, is suggest he talks to his kids first and see what they think of the idea. And if they are not happy about it, then, there's your answer. Because Liv, this child will have five other siblings. And knowing Elliot, he would want his other kids to know him or her."

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea Casey. How about we stop talking about my dilemma and let's just have some fun? Come on, let's drink to friendship."

"Cheers." They all raise their shot glasses and drank.

Unknown to Olivia, Elliot had already invited all his kids to the house to talk to them about it. He didn't want to tell her yet until he talked to his kids. He had ordered pizza for them. It was the kids favorite. He paced back and forth. He prayed to God that his children will understand. He walked toward the door when he heard the doorbell. Maureen, Kathleen and the twins are here. He kissed each one of them and motioned for them to sit in the dining room. He took a deep breath and prayed again for the second time that night…


	8. Chapter 8

What Do I Say? Part 8 by Marbs

Around the dining table, Elliot asked the kids to each tell stories of what happened to them the past two weeks, since he had been busy with cases and he had not had the time to see all of them together. Maureen had dropped by earlier at the precinct for lunch. The twins had dropped by the week before. Richard or Dickie as he will always be known in the squad room, eyes lit up the moment he saw Olivia. Elliot thought Dickie would somehow outgrow his crush on her when he becomes a teenager, it has not happened yet. He could see his son blush as Olivia hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lizzie, then teased Dickie about his girlfriend. Olivia had joined teasing Dickie and said, "Let me guess, she has blonde hair and blue eyes right? And is probably a cheerleader, right?" Lizzie quickly said "You're wrong Olivia. She has brown hair, big, beautiful brown eyes and she's smart and doesn't take crap from him. Sounds like anybody you know?" Lizzie asked. Olivia then puts his arm around Dickie and said, "Well, Dickie, sorry, I meant Richard, you're going to have to bring her here so I can size up my competition?" Dickie blushed again and said, "You'll always be my number 1, Olivia. You're perfect." Olivia then looked at Elliot who had a devilish grin on his face and then back to Dickie, "You see Dickie, that's where you are different from your Dad. You certainly know how to charm women. You are so sweet. No wonder this girl fell for you. Now if I were your age, I would definitely fight her for you." Dickie then answered, "If you and I were the same age, Olivia, I would have asked you to marry me, the second I saw you." "Are you trying to earn brownie points, Dickie? And I hope you are not thinking of marrying this girl this early." Elliot asked. "Don't worry Dad, I am not. I said, I would if she was Olivia but she's not. But she really is very pretty. I promise to bring her here, Olivia so you could meet her. Hey, Lizzie, we gotta get goin'. Bye Dad. Bye Olivia. Bye Fin and bye Munch."

Elliot smiled at the memory. Olivia was really great with his kids. Actually, she's great with any kid for that matter. After dinner, he gathered the troop to the living room. It was silent for a moment until Maureen spoke.

"What's going dad? Why did want us all here?"

"Well, the reason why I called you all here is here, well first cuz I really miss you guys. It's been awhile since we have done this."

"We miss you too, Dad."

"And I'm sorry that I have not always been there for you guys."

"We know that you love us Dad. And we know that your work is demanding but you are saving lives and keeping bad people off the street. So we understand. You and Mom have done your best and it's up to us to decide which direction we want to go. So you need to stop feeling responsible if we happen to make mistakes, Dad." Maureen said.

"I know but I'm a father. Wait until you guys become parents. You will know."

"Yeah. We heard that a hundred times from Mom. So Dad, what is really the reason why called us here, besides, of course, missing us." Lizzie asked.

"Well, I was wondering, how do you guys feel about maybe having another sister or brother?"

"What?" The kids said in unison.

"Is Mom pregnant again? How can that be, you guys are divorced? You guys are not getting back together again just because she's pregnant are you?"

'Whoah! One at a time. No, your Mom isn't pregnant. Second, we are still divorced and have no plans of getting back together."

The kids all sighed in relief.

"Dad, you had us scared there for a second." Dickie said.

"So you really don't want me and your Mom to get back together?"

"Uh, no Dad. We like things the way they are. You both look happy now. So who is pregnant?"

"Nobody, yet."

"Dad, I am confused. What aren't you telling us."

"Well, Liv, ah, she wants to have a baby."

"That's great, Dad. But does Olivia having a baby have to do with us being older brothers and sisters to her baby? Wait, are you and Olivia…?" Kathleen asked.

"No, Kathleen, Olivia and I are not a couple."

"Dad, this is so frustrating. Just tell us, will you?"

"Okay. Olivia wants to have this procedure called in-vitro done. You guys know what that is right?"

"Yeah, Dad we know. So did Olivia ask for your sperm?' Maureen teased.

"Not exactly. Actually, I volunteered."

"You what, Dad? Oh my God, what did Olivia say?" Maureen asked.

"Well, she wanted to kill me of course."

"That's my girl!" Dickie interrupted.

"But I asked her to think about it some more. But I did promise her that even if she decided not to take my genes, then I will still support her and be there for her."

"That's good Dad. Olivia needs your support. She's a really great person Dad. She really helped me a lot. And the things she said to me, she made me believe in myself again. And I will always be grateful to her. I don't really mind if Olivia has your child." Kathleen said with tears coming down on her cheeks. Kathleen ran to her Dad and hugged him.

"Thank you Kathleen. I appreciate your support on this."

"We all support you and Olivia on this, if she does decide to take your, you know what Dad. And we will definitely baby sit the baby along with Eli since we know that you both don't have set hours."

"Actually, Olivia is transferring to Computer Crimes. She wants to make sure that her hours are regular and that she doesn't put the baby in any danger."

"And you are okay with her transferring, Dad?"

"Well, I can't imagine having another partner. Olivia and I have been partners for 11 years now going on 12. But this is important to her and it's her decision. I respect her too much. And all I want is for Olivia to be happy."

"Well, tell Olivia, whether she decides to take you up on your offer or not, I am willing to be a babysitter for her baby." Maureen said.

"Me too." Kathleen said.

"Me three." Lizzie added.

"I will surely let her know. Thank you and I love you guys. I feel much better that I told you guys and knowing how you feel."

"Sure Dad. How about we start that movie and I will go and get us some popcorn." Maureen said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Put extra butter, Maureen.' Dickie shouted.

"How about I make regular popcorn and one with extra butter? Hey Kathleen, come get the sodas."

Elliot watched his kids and smiled to himself. Despite the divorce, he and Kathy did raise great kids.

After the movie, Kathleen, Maureen and Lizzie took the spare bedroom while Elliot and Dickie slept in his room. Elliot kissed his girls goodnight.

Before going to bed, Elliot took his cell phone and sent a text message to Olivia.

"_Hi Liv. I bet you and the girls are having fun. The kids are with me and we had a fun time with pizza and the first Transformers movie. Apparently, a sequel is out now. Dickie and the girls said that you have to come to the next sleepover party. Just wanted to say goodnight." _– El

The phone vibrated and Olivia too the phone from her purse to check. She hopes she's not getting called in. After the week they had, she doesn't know how she can handle another case. But the expression on her face changed when she saw it was a text message from Elliot. She read the message and smiled to herself.

"_Tell Dickie and the girls I'm hurt that I wasn't invited to tonight's sleepover party. Hehehe…. We are a bit drunk but having fun. Looks like Alex found a love match, an ADA from Jersey. And Melinda, well, she's been flashing her wedding ring and men just don't seem to care. And Casey, well, she's just having too much fun tonight. As for me, I wish you were here to tell some of these men to stop brining me fruity drinks! Anyways, thanks for the text and goodnight, El."_

Elliot chuckled as he was reading Olivia's message. This is another side to Olivia he loves, her sense of humor. Not many people get to see it because of the type of things they deal with everyday but in her unguarded moments, Olivia can make anybody laugh. He closed his eyes as he thinks of Olivia and what their daughter or son will look like. He fell asleep with an image of a little girl with dark brown curly hair, who looked like a young Olivia, with his blue eyes running to him, giggling and calling him "Daddy."

.


	9. Chapter 9a

**What Do I Say? Part 9a by Marbs**

Its Olivia's last day at SVU today. As much as she wanted to slow down the time, she couldn't. The week went by so quickly with their last case that there was no time for her and Elliot to talk. Most of their nights were spent in the crib and taking turns with Fin and Munch on who sleeps and who follows up on leads they have. It was during the dinner for Casey that they all received a call on the last case. They were all having a good time, chatting up about old times and how Casey is looking forward to working in Washington D.C.

As Olivia was packing up her stuff, a mixture of feelings ran through her. She was happy to be moving on and not having to deal with death, violence and abuses, she also knows she will miss connecting with the victims. This has been her life for almost 12 years and her career goal was to work at SVU, hoping to give justice to every victim that her mother never got. She was also hoping that maybe every victim she saves will atone for the sins of her father and the pain that her mother had caused her. It took her a long time to come to terms that the sins of her father and her mother's inability to love her and punished her for her father's sin was not her fault. She had loved her mother so much because there's wasn't anybody there for her to love until she met all the victims. Although each victim tore her heart out as they told her their story, she felt good about giving them comfort, sympathy and love and being appreciated for it. It felt good to be wanted.

She has finally come in full circle. She loves herself and she knows that she will be a good mother, when that time comes. She has let go of all the pain, heartaches and insecurities that had plagued her all her life. This is a new beginning.

As she says her goodbyes to Fin, Munch and Cragen, each man had definitely made an impact in her life, in different ways. But each man made her feel special and appreciated. She trust and love each of them. She will miss working with them but she knows she will still see them since she's only one floor away from them.

As she looks across her desk one last time, there's Elliot staring at her and studying her. She smiles at the man who has been the "only man" constant in the last 12 years in her life. She could never define what Elliot means in her life. He was a partner, a best friend and as strange as it may seems, he was a husband to her. He was also her protector. He made her feel loved but also he had hurt her the most. There were only two people in this world that could ever break her heart, one was her mother and the other was Elliot. She loves Elliot that much she knows. But defining the kind of love she feels for him, that still confuses her. She took a deep breath and studied his face. His eyes can either break or make her heart flutter. His smile, it always made her feel like no matter how bad the day is going, it will get better. She looked back on the last few years and how his eyes, once so brightly blue had turned dark and how his smile faded until he was no longer smiling. But these last few months, she had noticed how the sparkle in his eyes had slowly returned and he is smiling more often now. I guess, both of them has come full circles.

As she finally packed the last item in the box, Elliot got up and took the box from her. She looked back one last time at her desk and sighed. They were walking out of the SVU office together as partners one last time. Each step, synchronized just like how it was before, the moment they met. They are facing what's ahead and maybe, defining what they are to each other, finally.


	10. Chapter 9b

What Do I Say? Part 9b by Marbs

On the way to Olivia's place, they stopped by their favorite Chinese place. Cragen had planned on taking them all out as a farewell dinner for Olivia but with their case just wrapping late tonight and Olivia still had to pack the rest of her stuff at the office, they were all too tired to go out. Olivia opted for a rain check. Feeling hungry, Olivia had asked Elliot to stop by the Chinese place to order take out and told Elliot that if he wasn't too tired, she'd love to have his company. Elliot could not contain the joy he felt at that moment. For the past two weeks, he had wanted to spend time with her but work always prevented it.

When they got to Olivia's place, Olivia told him to just sit while she sets the table up. From where he was sitting, Elliot studied Olivia. He looked at her face and recalled the first time he laid eyes on her. She had darker hair then and her hair was just slightly shorter than what it is now but he remembered taken aback when Cragen first introduced them. She was so beautiful. She still is after 12 years. Some lines have added through the years on her face but her beauty never faded. She is as beautiful today as she was the first time they met. Her eyes, they never lied to him no matter what. There was always a certain sadness in her eyes even when she smiled. He remembered, before Olivia told him about her mother, she seemed haunted by her past. It took her a few months to confide in him. But the trust came naturally to them. Through the years, she had become a partner, then his best friend and now, the woman he would love to spend the rest of his life with. He cannot imagine not having her in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Olivia waving her hand, as if she was trying to get his attention.

"El…Elliot. Where did you go?"

"Ah…I'm sorry Liv, I was just thinking."

"I can see that. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, the first time we emt. Do you remember that day?"

"How can I forget El? It was the day that changed my life. Can you believe it's been 12 years?"

"I know. So much has happened and yet, here we are, still together."

"Yeah. I can't believe we are not gonna be partners anymore. I can't believe that when I come into work on Monday, I won't have you sitting across from me anymore."

"So you admit you will miss me?"

"Of course El, I will miss having you as my partner."

They ate in silence the rest of the evening. After dinner, Olivia offered Elliot a beer.

They sat down on the sofa.

"El, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, Liv."

"You know, your proposal, have you talked to you kids about it? I was going to ask you, to talk to them first."

"That's taken care of, Liv. Remember when I had them over for the weekend? Well, I talked to them."

"Really?"

"Of course, Liv. It's important for them to know if they are going to have a brother or a sister in the future."

"What did they say?"

"Well, they are fighting on who gets to baby sit. And they said that it would not matter, if the child is their half sister or brother or just yours, they would love to baby sit."

"Wow. I am quite surprised."

"You're surprised? Imagine my reaction. Did you tell Casey, Alex and Melinda?"

"You mean about you wanting to be my baby daddy?"

"Yeah.' Elliot said laughing at the "baby daddy part.

"Well, let's just say that they almost spitted out whatever was in their mouth at that moment I told them. Casey almost had a heart attack. Alex wanted to kill you. And Melinda, well, I think she wanted to dismember you."

"Really? Their reactions were that violent? Oh, God. Do I need to be on the look out for Alex and Melinda?"

"I'm just kidding El. They were supportive but they all said that the decision is on me."

"And it is Olivia. Liv, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead El."

"Just promise me that you will not runaway from me again. No matter what, I want us to talk."

"I do promise you, I won't ever runaway again. But you also have to promise me that you will never push me away."

"I won't ever do that, El."

Elliot took her hand and just held it. It felt so natural to be this close. The touch seemed innocent but it was so much more.

"Liv, when will you tell me?"

:"Soon, El. I have to weight all the options."

"Do you think that maybe, before you decide, you and I can start you know…Spending time together and see where it takes us."

"That seems like a good idea. This is going to be weird."

"Not if we let things happen naturally. We have to always keep in mind, that we are best friends. And that we trust each other."

"And I do, El, trust you with my life."

"And the same goes for me. You look really beat Liv, why don't you go to bed now? We had a long week and even longer for you, with this being your last week. I'll clean up here and I'll lock the door on my way out."

"No, El. Why don't you stay for the night? I have an extra toothbrush in the guest bathroom and extra towel in the cabinet. Do you have any extra clothes in the car?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me just go get it in the car really quick."

"Okay. I'll have your towel ready and also your toothbrush and soap."

"Thank, Liv."

When Elliot came back, Olivia had pulled out the sofa bed. She had put on a clean, fresh sheet and had out a towel laid out for him to use. He inhaled the scent of the sheet and the towel. It smelled like Olivia and this made him smile.

When Elliot came out of the bathroom, Olivia was waiting for him.

"hey, Liv, I thought you were already asleep. Thanks for getting my bed ready,. And thanks for letting me stay."

"Well, if we are going to start seeing each other, I might as well get used to you being around."

Elliot could only smile.

"Goodnight Elliot."

"Goodnight Liv."


	11. Chapter 11

What Do I Say? Part 10 by Marbs

Olivia didn't find it hard transitioning from SVU to Computer Crimes since she had been assigned there before. She knew the people and she knew her way around the department. She always made it a point to talk to Morales, whenever she would get a chance when she went back to SVU about the latest and greatest gadgets and software their department gets.

Elliot, on the other hand, is having a harder time adjusting to not seeing Olivia everyday at work. He didn't mind working with Munch or Fin but he's finding it hard connecting like he did with Olivia. With Olivia, they don't often need to say anything to know each other's thoughts. The worst thing about not having Olivia is that the squad room is reeking of men's cologne. He misses her scent, sweet and subtle perfume that she wears. He misses the smell of her hair and her beautiful face. The squad room had too much testosterone and he never thought that a day would come that he'd be grateful to see their female ADA come in to the room. But he's dealing with it. Cragen had told him that a new partner would be coming next week.

Elliot had brought Olivia coffee and a bagel or donut everyday. Morales had been giving both of them looks whenever Elliot would come around. But Morales is happy for them. Both had covered his ass on a case once and he has always been grateful to both of them.

When SVU finally got a break on their case and arrested the perp, Cragen had told all of them to go home. Though it was late, already around 2 o'clock in the morning, Elliot wanted nothing but to see Olivia. So Elliot dialed her number and praying that she won't yell at him for calling her so late.

"Hello. El."

"How did you know it was me? And "Liv. I know it's late."

"Who else would call me this late? It's fine El. Come over. I'll have the sofa bed ready for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We finally caught the bad guy. I just have to see you."

"Okay. I'll wait for you. Drive safely, alright?"

"I will. I'll see you in a few minutes. Liv, why don't you just go back to sleep? I have a key to your apartment anyway. We can talk later."

"No. I have to get up anyway, to get the sofa bed ready, I'll go back to sleep when you get here. "

"Okay. Thanks Liv."

"Okay."

After about 20 minutes, Olivia heard the lock click. She turned her head to the door and smiled when she saw Elliot. He looked really tired. She got up and met him at the door. She took his jacket and motioned for him to go to the bathroom and change.

Before heading to the bathroom, Elliot hugged her for about a minute. He needed to feel her. He inhaled the familiar scent he was so used to for the past 12 years. It gave him comfort that he needed. "God, I needed that. I have missed you so much this week, Liv."

"I know. I did too El."

After changing and brushing his teeth, Elliot looked like he is about to pass out.

"Why don't you go to bed Elliot? We will talk later. There's a glass of water right there."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. There's no place I'd rather be than here."

"Me too, El. Goodnight." She steps forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Elliot felt the exhaustion he was feeling dissipated with just a simple kiss from Olivia. He felt so light and he knew he could fall asleep right now, happy.

Olivia waited until she was sure that Elliot was sleeping until she closed her door. They have not even gone on their first date yet but it already felt natural for Elliot to be here and spending the night. Seeing Elliot like this, vulnerable and coming to her after a hard case, is something new but it's something she likes and looks forward to. She had never had anybody she could come home to and tell them how her day went. It's not that nobody tried but she never could let anybody in and see her vulnerable. She didn't want to need anybody and just have them leave her in the end. But with Elliot, it's different. She truly could not imagine not having Elliot in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

What Do I Say? Part 11 by Marbs

Things between Olivia and Elliot has been going well. Dating wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. They were so used to each other that it didn't bother them when each called each other and Elliot dropped by her place to see her. The only difference is that he wasn't calling her or dropping by her apartment to discuss a case.

In the four weeks that they have been dating, though it was rare that Elliot and SVU weren't working late on a case, Elliot and Olivia have managed to sneak in a few dates here and there. But they did talk everyday.

Elliot finally got a new partner. Her name is Detective Faith Smith from Queens SVU. She's 40 years old and has been with SVU for 5 years. She's married with 2 kids. Elliot was quite surprised how easy it was for him to adjust to her as his partner. She was a lot like Olivia in the way she dealt with victims and her calmness. She told Elliot that having kids changed her in how she dealt with victims and suspects. It also taught her patience. Elliot joked that he has five children but he's has yet to learn to deal with his impatience.

Olivia met Faith when Elliot brought her over to Computer Crimes Unit. Elliot had mentioned her the day Faith arrived at SVU. At first, she felt a little jealous that it was a woman, because of what happened with Dani Beck. But he also said that Faith is married and has 2 children.

Faith had bugged Elliot about wanting to meet the woman she replaced. She had heard so much about her from Elliot as well as from Munch, Fin and Captain Cragen. She had seen a picture of her on Elliot's desk. She told Elliot she thought Olivia's gorgeous and he responded with a smile, she knew that her partner is in love with his old partner. She remembered studying the picture and how happy both of them looked in the picture. She could tell it was an old picture because Elliot seemed to have more hair then and looked a lot younger. So finally, when they weren't so busy, Faith was able to convince Elliot to take her to meet Olivia. When they got to her desk, Olivia's back was to them. Elliot called her, and when Olivia turned, the word gorgeous was an understatement. Olivia is beautiful, in capital letters and even more in person.

"Hey El, anything I can help you and I would assume that this is your new partner Detective Smith, right?"

Faith offered to shake Olivia's hand. "Please call me Faith."

"It's nice to finally meet you Faith. I'm sure you already know who I am. So what brings you both here?"

"Actually, I have been wanting to meet you but we never found the time until now. Looks like you guys are busy."

"Yeah, we are working with the FBI and the Anti-Terrorism Task Force about something I am not at privilege to discuss with you or Elliot even if I know you guys would never say anything. I'd have to kill you both if I say anything regarding this case." Olivia smiled and winked at Elliot.

"Well, Elliot and I better get the hell out of here and let you do your work. It was nice meeting you, Olivia and I hope that we could have dinner or maybe lunch one of these days. How about I set up a double date, that way you both could also meet my husband Sean? I told him so much about Elliot and now he wants to meet the man who has my back at work."

"Oh, that's an excellent idea, Faith. Just tell me when and Faith, thanks for watching his back, also. I know he can be quite a handful." Olivia teased.

"I'm used to it. I've got three boys at home. And yes, that includes my husband."

Both Olivia and Faith laughed.

"El, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Ah Faith…"

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you by the elevator."

"Thanks Faith. So, Detective Benson, what did you want to say to me?"

"I just wanted to say that I miss you and that I might be working late tonight. I don't know how long we will be working on this."

"It's okay Olivia, when it involves the FBI and the Anti-Terrorism Task Force, I know what it entails. Don't worry about it. But if you have to go home and it's late, call me so that I can come get you. I don't want you walking around in the wee hours by yourself. Or at least get Morales to drop you off at your apartment."

"Yes, Dad. And Elliot, I am not sure yet but Morales did mention that he and I might be called in to the FBI Headquarters in DC, if we don't crack this thing by tonight. I will call you, though."

"Really? How long do you think you will be in DC?"

"I don't know yet. Let's just hope we can crack this thing tonight. But if I have to go to DC, I'll call you and I will make sure I see you before I go."

"Okay."

When Elliot and Faith walked back into the precinct they were met by Munch's ranting.

"I'm telling you Fin, something is going on. Oh, just the man to ask. Hey Elliot, you and Liv are close, what's going on there?"

Elliot and Faith looked each other. Faith sat down while Elliot remained standing.

"I don't know what you're talking about John. Even if I did, you think I'd tell you?"

"I heard from my source that both the FBI and the Anti-Terrorism Task Force are here. That can't be a coincidence? C'mon Elliot, what do you know?"

Just then Captain Cragen came out his office with a paper in his hand.

"John, what is going on in another department is none of your business. You know how IAB have it out for us especially Olivia and Elliot. I suggest you drop this and don't ever mention it in this squad room. I don't want Olivia to be accused of leaking information. Moving on, we have a case. A young lady was found in the North River of the Hudson River. The naked body floated out of the water and the people who were sitting at the pier started screaming when they saw the body. I need all four of you to interview the people who saw the body. Now, go. The Hudson River is busy today with the head on collision between the tourist helicopter and a small plane and then this. What a tragic day!

By the time the four detectives were done interviewing the witnesses, it was almost 9'oclock at night. Elliot checked his phone and saw that he has message from Olivia. He listened to her message and called her.

"Hey Liv. Are you still at work? We are on our way back to the precinct? Working on a naked body in the North River. It took forever to interview the people. Faith and I need to see Warner. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"How's Olivia?"

"She's still working just like us. Listen Faith, after we talk to Warner, and if there's nothing else we can do, then why don't you go home and be with your husband and your two boys?"

"I can't do that Stabler. If you are working, so will I."

"I'm actually gonna crash in the crib. It looks like Olivia is staying in the precinct, so I don't feel like going home knowing that she'll be in there working. And also, just in case they send her home, she can just grab me in crib or she can stay there with me."

"Wow, you are really something else Stabler. I heard a lot of things about you but not this."

"Well, I am sure you've heard my nickname "Stabler the Unstabler." I put Olivia through a lot for 12 years, so I'm just making up for all my mistakes."

"Well, you know, it's true that it's never too late to show someone you love them. And by the way Stabler, when I said that Olivia is gorgeous, it's an understatement. My God, she is beautiful.. When I saw her, I couldn't believe she was a cop and that she was real. How did you manage to keep all the other men away from her? And how the hell were you able to keep your hands off her?"

"Well, I was married, and I respected and loved Olivia too much for her to just be a fling. As for the other men, let's just say I spent countless days bickering and moping around when she has a new boyfriend."

"That must have been hard, being married and then falling in love with your partner. And Elliot, don't think I am judging you. I'm a woman and after seeing Olivia and talking to her, I don't blame you for falling for her. I may not know her all that well, but I've heard and talked to people who have worked with her and know her, and from what I heard, she truly has a good heart."

"It was hard. I was in denial for so long that I have fallen for Olivia. Everything about her, I love: her flaws, her strength, and her weaknesses. I've have seen her at her worst and at her best. We both have and we both seen the ugliness in this world. We have been through so much, even more than any married couple and we have survived it all. I never understood why I never shared things to my wife and I thought it was because I was protecting her but the truth is, it was because I felt like I was betraying Olivia for sharing what we have to another woman. Isn't that weird? My wife became the other woman and Olivia became my wife. Does it make sense?"

"We're here, Elliot and yes, I completely understand you. And it does make sense."

"C'mon let's go see what Warner's got for us."

Faith and Elliot spent another half hour with Warner and then went back to the squad room to check in with Cragen.

"Hey Captain. We were just with Warner. It was strangulation and she was definitely raped. She has yet to determine how long she was in the water. She said she will have more for us tomorrow."

"Why don't you both go home and we will go over all your notes tomorrow morning?"

"Thanks Captain."

Elliot smelled her perfume before anybody even noticed she was in the room. He smiled before turning around.

"Olivia, what are you still doing working this late?" Cragen asked.

"Hello, Captain, Hi Faith. I'm actually here to talk to Elliot."

"Ah, sure. I'm just gonna go back in my office. Faith, go home."

"I will sir. Bye Olivia. I'll see you bright and early, Stabler."

Olivia looked around to make sure they were alone before taking Elliot's hand.

"How was your day?"

"Not so good, as you can see. So what brings you here? I was gonna come see you upstairs."

"Actually, can we go to the crib?"

"Sure. C'mon let's go."

When they got to the crib, Olivia was glad that both Munch and Fin weren't there.

"So what did you want to talk about Liv?"

"I wanted to see you before I go. Morales and I have to take a red eye flight. So I wanted to see you before I left for DC."

"Do you know for how long?"

"They didn't say. I'm hoping that it won't be more than five days. I'll miss you El."

"I'll miss you too. Call me everyday, okay?"

"I promise to call you."

Elliot then hugged Olivia and they stayed that way for a few minutes, relishing the warmth of her body.

He inhaled her scent and kissed the side of her neck. After, he whispered, "I love you, Liv."

Though she knew that Elliot loves her, it still surprised her when he uttered the words. Olivia lifted her head so she could see Elliot's face. She searched his eyes and she saw the sincerity in them. She smiled and cupped his face gently… and then kissed him. The kiss was soft and light at first and then turned passionate. They kissed for a few more minutes until they both needed air to breathe. It's their first kiss.

"We will continue this when I get back."

"I'm holding you to that, Detective Benson."

"Oh, this is a promise that I will definitely keep. I have to go. Morales is waiting for me upstairs. Call me if you need to talk to me, okay? And Elliot, I have been waiting for you to kiss me but you took too long. So I made the first movie."

Elliot laughed. "I'm glad that you did. I was being a gentleman. I wasn't sure if you were going to bust my chops if I kissed you too soon. Plus, I know you can kiss my ass, so I was being very cautious."

"Well, Detective Stabler, you have my permission to kiss me anytime you want but that would be after I get back. I really have to go. And this must be Morales calling me now and wondering where I am."

They hugged again and before leaving, Olivia gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He heard the door open again, "El, I forgot to tell you, that I Iove you, too."

"


	13. Chapter 13

What Do I Say? Part 12 by Marbs

Olivia has been in Washington DC for four days now. She and Elliot have talked everyday since she got there. But most of the time, they were playing phone tags. Elliot and the Manhattan had a caught a case and had been working non-stop since Olivia left for Washington DC with the FBI and Morales.

Elliot would never wish for anything bad like this to happen to anybody especially a child, but working on a case while Olivia was away, it helped him not miss her so much. He knew that if Olivia had been around but he couldn't see spend quality time with her, he would just be a miserable bastard. But last night, he was almost tempted to fly to Washington DC just to see her because he needed to see her beautiful face and feel her touch. They had caught the perp but they were also too late. He had already killed his last victim by the time they got there. It was too heartbreaking to see a little girl who looked too much like the little girl in his dreams, his and Olivia's baby girl. He wanted Olivia's comfort that night and he got it when he heard her voice over the phone. She talked to him until he fell asleep. Even though Olivia was tired from working with the FBI trying to breakdown the new programs the terrorists are using to communicate via the internet. These terrorists are well funded and have the latest programs to block even the hackers. But Morales is good and so is Olivia. So even though she needed to sleep, Olivia understood that Elliot needed her more. So she just listened to Elliot and gave him comforting words. She knew exactly what to say to him because they were partners for 11 years. He saw what she saw. And their connection, nothing and no one can ever break that. She loved him even more now because he's letting her see him vulnerable. She wished she could be there right now with him to hug him. She also wanted to kiss all his pain away. God, she misses his kiss. They have only kissed once but she can't get the feel of his lips out of her mind.

The next two days, Elliot and Faith have been stuck catching up on paper work. It was such a relief after their last case that they don't have any new case. Elliot was never one for staying on his ass doing paperwork but he was thankful to be doing it now. He knew Olivia had stayed on the phone with him until he fell asleep. When he woke up, he could hear her breathing on the phone. Just hearing the sound of her breathing gave him comfort and knowing that she's safe and not having any more nightmares. He was glad that Olivia was no longer in SVU. He knew how much the cases affected her. Just as he was about to get up to get some coffee, he heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID and he smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi to you too."

"So how's DC?"

"Lonely. Guess what?"

"You and Morales cracked it?"

"You bet. So I was thinking, do you think you'd be able to pick me up at the airport later?"

Just as he was about to answer, Elliot hears a man's voice in the background.

"_Olivia, dinner is on us tonight. Come on, we are all heading to the best steakhouse in DC."_

"_Hey Carl. Yeah, I'll be right there."_

"I'm sorry about that El."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Carl, one of the agents at the Anti-Terrorism Task Force. He's inviting Morales and I to dinner. The whole team here wants to take us out. So are you going to come get me at the airport?"

"Of course! I have missed you so much, Liv. What time is your flight?"

"Well, Morales & I are catching the midnight flight. So maybe around 1"30?"

"I will definitely be there, Liv. You have fun at dinner tonight. And make sure, you order the most expensive steak. The Feds definitely owe you and Morales."

"Oh, El, watch the news."

"Ah, will I see your beautiful face there?"

"Maybe. Bui, the news will explain what we did here since I wasn't at liberty to discuss the case. Listen El, I have to go. Morales is giving me the evil eye. And I can hear the Fed guys calling us. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El."

After hanging up, Elliot motioned for Faith, Munch and Fin to go to the viewing room to watch the news.

It was nice for the Feds to give credit to the NYPD. He was so proud of Liv and Morales. Although Liv wasn't interviewed, he caught a glimpse of her and it made his stomach flutter. She truly is beautiful.

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Liv and Morales were having a good time with the Feds. There were jokes and praises going around the table. She recalled her short stint with the Feds and she truly did enjoy herself there. She wasn't surprised when she was surprised later in the evening by the head of the Anti-Terrorism Task Force if she wanted to join the FBI. She had told him she loves the NYPD and that she's flattered that he asked.

Later in the evening, Carl, who Elliot asked about earlier, approached her. She thought nothing of it until it became pretty obvious that he was flirting with her. Morales on the other hand, were always an earshot away. She senses that he's doing this because he's scared shitless of Elliot if anything happened to her.

"So Olivia, if I happen to be in New York, would you mind showing me around?"

"If I'm not working Carl, sure why not?"

"You and Morales did a really great job. This must have been a bit daunting for you?"

"A little bit. I mean, it involves Homeland Security and the thought of anything like what happened on 9/11 happening again, was pretty intense."

"So how long have you been with the NYPD?"

"About 13 years. I was with Homicide for two years and then I joined the Special Victims Unit and now I' with Computer Crimes." This is my 14th year with the NYPD."

"And you are not married?"

"No, I'm not."

"So, you're single?"

"I wouldn't say I'm single."

"So you are dating someone?"

"Yes, I am. And he's a wonderful guy."

"He's a very lucky man, Olivia."

"Thank you, Carl. I better join the others back at the table. Morales & I are leaving in an hour to go to the airport. You seem like a really nice guy, Carl."

"I am. But I guess it's just my luck that I meet the perfect woman and she's already taken."

"Me, perfect? I'm far from it but thank you."

After an hour of chatting and drinking, Morales and Olivia headed to the airport.

While waiting, Olivia called Elliot.

"Hey."

"Hey. I saw you on television. You should of heard the guys. They were very proud. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks El. We are boarding soon, so Morales and I will see you in an hour. Bye, El."

"See you, Liv."

Morales always felt comfortable around Olivia. She was easy to work with. He got to know her even more when she transferred to Computer Crimes before and he was a little disappointed then, that she went back to SVU. But he knew that it's where her heart was so he wasn't really surprised. But this time, when she came back to Computer Crimes, there was something different about Olivia. Before, when she left SVU, word around the precinct was that she was trying to escape her hot-tempered partner. He remembered when Elliot first came to their department to ask for help, they could barely look at each other, and the tension was so high that, you don't even want to be around them. But now, Olivia appears to be happy and at peace with her decision. And he couldn't be happier for her. He had always thought of Olivia as a cop but working with her now, he sees her as a woman too. And she truly is a beautiful woman who would kick his ass if she ever found out that he has a little crush on her. And plus, she is too tall for him, he thought.

"So, that was Elliot?"

"Yeah, he's picking us up at the airport."

"So you and Elliot huh?"

"Yeah. Does that surprise you?"

"Not really. I mean, you're the only one who can really handle him. I mean, to be honest with you, I cannot imagine, as a man, dating a woman who is working in SVU. I don't think I will be able to stomach the horrors that you guys see everyday and the scum of the earth that you confront. It would just be too much for me."

"I'm sorry about your nephew, Morales. I hope you are still not blaming yourself. It's not your fault, you know."

"I'm getting there but it's hard not to, sometimes, to not feel responsible for what happened to him. His childhood was taken away from him and I don't know if he will ever have a normal relationship with a girl and not think of sex as something sick and perverted."

"All you can do is guide him and talk to him. If you ever need me or Elliot or maybe even Huang to talk to him, just let me know."

"Thanks Olivia. It looks like we need to board. Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

Olivia gives him a glare.

"Hey, what can I say, my Filipino grandmother taught me to always be a gentleman?"

"And I would have kicked your ass if you didn't ask." Both Olivia and Morales laughed.

Morales and Olivia woke up from their power nap when they heard the pilot announce that they are now approaching JFK Airport and they will be landing in a few minutes.

When they touched down, Olivia immediately flipped her phone to call Elliot.

"Hey. We just landed. You're outside? Okay, we'll see you in a few…"

Elliot is standing outside waiting. He smiled the moment her beautiful face came into view and that very familiar walk he had fallen in love with over the years. There was something about the way Olivia walked, and he had never met any woman who walked with such grace and confidence. He is aware that he looks like a school boy at the moment waiting by the car but he didn't care. He gingerly jogged to meet her. The moment she was within his reach, he lifted her off the floor and hugged her tight.

"Ah, I'll give you two some privacy and I'll wait in the car."

Neither Olivia nor Elliot heard Morales. They were in their own little world. They kissed, and unlike their first kiss, this one is more urgent and passionate. His tongue seeks entrance and she happily obliged. Their tongues danced their own beat. She had kissed many men before but at this moment, she could not remember what they were like. Elliot was certainly the best kisser. She could only imagine what it would be like to make love to this man. And even more so, what it would feel like to have his child growing inside of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**What Do I Say? Part 13 by Marbs**

Morales almost thought that Olivia and Elliot had forgotten about him. He waited by the car and watched them kiss, oblivious to their surrounding. He didn't mean to watch but it was fascinating for him to watch two people he had known for years finally get together and realized that they were meant to be. He often wondered what it would be like to meet your soul mate. There was no question that Olivia and Elliot were soul mates. He had always believed that only very few people ever meet their soul mate in the same lifetime. And to witness it despite all the gruesome things these two see everyday is truly a blessing.

He felt like telling them that he will just take a cab. But he knew Olivia would not agree. But being in the same car with them, it truly felt like he was intruding. He observed how they held hands the whole time. He also noticed how easily they talk to each other, like the conversation just flowed. He remembered how it wasn't always like this between Elliot and Olivia. He heard the talks in the department when these two argued. It was always hot topic amongst the gossipmongers. He was so relieved once they were in front of his apartment building. He said his goodbyes to them and told Olivia that he would call her if she's needed in the office later. Elliot thanked him for taking care of Olivia, and he noticed how Olivia rolled her eyes.

**Olivia's Apartment**

Elliot held Olivia's hand while the other hand carried her bag. While in the elevator, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Once they got in her apartment, Elliot put her bag down and sat next to Olivia on the couch.

They kissed again but with more passion and intensity that earlier at the airport. As his mouth moved to her neck, he tasted the very light perfume she had on. It was sweet and subtle, just like Olivia, the woman he had come to know. His right hand started to move to under her shirt and he felt her flat stomach. When Olivia felt his hand on her stomach, she gasped. Elliot then removed his hand and lifted his head to meet her eyes. He was seeking her permission and she nodded.

"Are you sure, Liv? We don't have to tonight. You know that I can wait for as long as you want."

"I am so sure, El. I want this. I want you."

He then smiled and said "I love you."

She answered, "I love you too."

Elliot then carried her to the bedroom. One by one a piece of their clothing fell on the floor. He explored every inch of her body with his eyes and his mouth. He never believed that perfection existed but tonight, Olivia proved him wrong.

Every touch, brought her closer to the edge. He was so gentle and yet every contact his hand and his mouth made on her body, she felt it skin-deep. She could feel his warmth to her very core.

They explored and discovered each other for what seemed like hours until they could no longer wait. He entered her slowly. He could tell that it's been awhile for her. As they move in a slow rhythm, they never took their eyes off each other. She could feel every inch of him go deeper and deeper in her as the need to go faster over took both of them. He hit all the right spots and when they could no longer hold it, they both screamed their release in unison, mouthing each other's name.

He stayed inside her and on top of her for a few minutes. She didn't want to let go of the warmth and the feel of the sweat of their bodies. Skin to skin, the smell of sex filled the air. And for Elliot, no aroma smelled better.

Before drifting off to sleep, he kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered "I love you." He knew she was already asleep because he could hear a very light snore coming from her. He studied her face again and as he closed his eyes, he smiled and he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long until the need to be inside her filled his body and mind. He could feel her body was screaming for him to touch her again. As her hand travelled down to his manhood that was already alert even with just a slight touch oh her naked skin. He was on top of her and within a few seconds, he was inside her again. They made love again for the third time that early morning. He knew her body and she knew his. It was as if they had been making love to each other for years. And for the first time, they both knew that this was what it was like to reach Nirvana. That they could die right now and they would be happy.

Olivia let out a groan at the sound of the incessant ringing. She was happy to lay on this bed with Elliot's warm mouth in the crook of her neck and his hand on her stomach. She reached for the phone and answered it.

"Morales, please don't tell me I have to come in."

"Ah, I know you're not Elliot. And as I recall, you no longer work for me."

"Captain? Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I thought it was my phone. Hold on a second."

Olivia covered the mouth piece of her phone.

"El, it's Captain."

Before answering the phone, he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, Captain. What time? Ok. I will be there. Bye."

After hanging up, Elliot turned to his side and reached over and took Olivia's hand. He brushed the hair that was covering her right eye and kissed her again. As the kiss grew more intense, he could feel in him that he wanted her again. As his hand reached down, he knew he wasn't the only one feeling it. The need to be inside her and her need to feel him inside blocked any other thoughts from entering their minds. Blue eyes and brown eyes glowing in ecstasy as each thrusht met their bodies need. After a few more moments, he released his seed inside her again.


	15. Chapter 15

What Do I Say? Part 14 by MarbsTwo Months later

Since they had first slept together after working with the FBI in Washington DC, Elliot has been practically living in Olivia's place. Things couldn't be better. It was nice to finally be able to talk to someone who understood him, Getting Olivia to open up is sometimes an effort but he understood her. Olivia accepting that she is no longer alone was a big step and for him, that was enough. He loved her to the very core of his being. He felt like things are finally falling into place.

A week ago, he gathered all his children together and told them about the relationship. They were happy for him and Olivia. They said that she was the only woman they would approve of. They knew that Olivia cared for their dad and as well as them, so they had no issues with them dating. He also spoke to Kathy about the progress of his relationship with Olivia, from being his partner at work to now his life partner. Kathy was honest about being hurt but she had no right to because she is also seeing someone else now. They both agreed that, it's natural to feel pain because clearly, it's the end of a 20+ years of marriage. There were so many memories there but they know that they are happier now than they were in the past 10 years. Holding on to a dead marriage will make them miserable human beings so the best thing was to end things while they still truly cared for each other. Kathy finally told him that, she had realized that Olivia was his other half, his stability. She also told him that she thought she could be content being just a mother to his children but she realized that she was being selfish to him and to their children. She was also selling herself short by staying with him. Kathy wasn't angry but honest. She assured him that they made the best decision but that didn't take away the pain and the guilt he felt after talking to Kathy.

When Olivia came home that night, she noticed how the light in the living room were turned off. She knew that Elliot had spoken to Kathy earlier and even without talking to him, she knew exactly how he was feeling. She slowly approached him and told him to go and take a walk or something and that she will be here when he comes back.

An hour past when Elliot came back. She knew that Elliot needed her. So she walked over to him as soon as he closed the door. She put his arms around him to let him know that it's okay. She let him devour her because she knew he needed to feel her deep inside. They made love that night like they have never done before. She simply offered herself to him and let him to whatever he wanted with her body. Every thrust washed away the guilt he felt. As they both reached climax, all the memories are placed where they should be and the only thing that matters now, is their future together.

They laid quietly for a moment, exhausted but satisfied they listened to each other's breathing. Elliot turned over so he could see her face. She is so beautiful that even in the dark, he could see her beauty illuminating. He kissed her nose, then her forehead, then her eyes and finally, her lips. He then whispered, "Thank you for understanding. I love you so much."

_**Saturday afternoon**_

Olivia and Faith are having lunch together. They have been trying to set up a lunch together but Faith had gotten called in. Today is the first Saturday that she is not on call.

They talked and laughed like they were old friends.

Olivia fascinated Faith. Besides what Elliot has told her, her reputation precedes her. She knew that Olivia had a story but she wanted to ask Olivia herself.

"So Olivia, what made you decide to become a cop and then join SVU?"

"Well since you are watching Elliot six and I know that I could trust you, I think it's safe that you know my story. I was a child of rape. My Mom was an English professor and on her way home, she was attacked. I didn't know that my father was a rapist until one night, when I was about 12, she was so drunk and in one of her rages, she told me that she hated me because I ruined her. My father ruined her life by raping her. Since then, it became my mission to look for my dad and arrest the bastard."

"Did you ever find out who he is?"

"I did but I was too late. He died about 12 years ago. I met my half-brother."

"Oh wow. Really? But how?"

"I had a genetic thing run on me and they found him since he was in the system. But he's a good guy. He's nothing like my father, thank God. He lives in Florida with his fiancée. His name is Simon and we try to keep in touch."

"I hope you know that you are also nothing like him, Olivia. You are a good person, even though I have not known you long enough. Can I tell you something? I hope you don't mind."

"Sure."

"I had this case about six years ago where a woman was raped. She got pregnant and kept the baby. I gave her my contact information and to call me if she every needed someone to talk to. She's been struggling with her decision of keeping the baby. She's also turned alcoholic and is depressed. I'm worried about the little girl. I was wondering, only if you want to, maybe you could talk to her."

"I guess I could. Where does she live?"

"She lives in Queens. Here's her number. Please call her."

"I will call her. And I will let you know my assessment."

"Thank you, Olivia."

"You're welcome Faith."

_**A week later**_

Olivia knocked on the door of Jessica Blaine. A little girl with big brown eyes and big curls answered the door. She had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

She bent down to talk to the little girl.

"Hello sweetie. My name is Olivia, what's your name?"

"I'm Brianna. You're beautiful."

"And so are you. Is your Mommy home?"

Just as Brianna was about to answer her, she heard yelling coming from the hallway.

"Brianna! What did I tell you about answering the door?"

"You said to wait for you to answer it. I'm sorry Mommy. Her name is Olivia."

"Hi Jessica, we spoke on the phone. You have a beautiful little girl."

"She's not beautiful. She looks just like her father."

She then felt fingers tugging on her hand. She looked down and saw the little girl's terrified eyes.

"Brianna, I'm just going to talk to your Mom okay. Can you be quiet and wait until we are done talking?"

"Okay, Olivia. Mommy, I'm sorry. I promise I will be a good girl."

Olivia then followed Jessica into the kitchen.

"Jessica, I can only imagine what you are going through. I am a product of rape so I know what Brianna is going through. I also know what you are going through because I watched my Mom drink herself and then beat me after."

"I know it's wrong but I just can't help it. Every time I look at her, I see my rapist."

"My Mom never recovered from her rape because she refused to get help. I tried to be the best daughter I could be but I was never good enough for her. No matter what I do, I got beat whenever she was drunk. The beating finally stopped when I was 16. I was big enough to defend myself and she stopped hitting me. But I knew that she loved me but she also hated me and could not accept that the person she loved the most was also the person who ruined her life. I battled with the feeling of love and hate for my Mom also. I loved her for keeping me but I also hated her for it. I still struggle being the product of such violence. I know you love Brianna but I can see the hatred in your eyes.

"I tried Olivia. I really have tried but I don't know what to do."

"You can go to counseling. And if that doesn't work, give her up. There are a lot of good folks out there who will take care of her and love her the way she deserves. If you want, I will take her."

"You would?"

"I would. Think about your options. Brianna deserves a loving mother."

"Thank you Olivia."

"If you ever need to talk, call me day and night and I will be happy to talk to you."

Jessica nodded.

Before leaving Jessica's house, Olivia went over to Brianna, who was on the couch watching television.

"I didn't want to leave without saying bye to you, Brianna. It was so nice meeting you."

"You're beautiful too Olivia. You and I both have the same color of eyes and hair too."

"Yes, we do. I'm going to go now, alright. You're a very nice girl, Brianna."

"Thank you, Olivia. Bye."

When Olivia got home, Elliot was already home. She could smell pasta coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, El. You're home early."

"Cragen sent me home early. Faith said she will take care of my report."

"That's nice of her. So how was your day?"

"It was a bit boring. So how did it go with Jessica and her little girl?"

"Heartbreaking. Her name is Brianna. She's five years-old with big, brown eyes and curly, brown hair. She reminded me so much of myself when I was her age. God, El, you should have seen her. I feel sad because I know what she's going through and I know what's ahead for her."

"What was Jessica like?"

"She's like my mother. El, would it be wrong to want to take Brianna from her?"

"No, Liv. We have seen so many times how parents abuse their child or children."

"Don't get mad El, but I told her that if she can't give Brianna the love she deserves, she could give her to me. I also told her to go to counseling first or take Brianna to an orphanage."

"I'm not surprised, Liv that you would offer to take her. You know I will support your decision. If this is what you want, then we will take care of her."

"But we are planning for a baby of our own already. Do you think I will be able to take care of a toddler and a baby?"

"I think you can do anything if you put your mind and heart to it. Besides, Brianna will be in kindergarten soon. Speaking of a baby, do you think that we finally made one?" Elliot said with that killer smirk that made her knees weak.

"I meant to call you today, to buy a pregnancy test. I am delayed a week and although I am irregular, I just want to make sure."

"Let me get one then. The pasta is done and I have garlic bread in the oven. Why don't run to the store and you can set the table. Then after we eat, we can go and take that test." Elliot was already running to the door.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, babe. I will be right back."

After Elliot left to go to the store, Olivia thought about the possibility of being a mother to Brianna and then, hers and Elliot's baby. Elliot was right, she said to herself, that she could do this. But she can't get her hopes high up yet regarding Brianna. For now, she can only think about the baby she might be carrying. She couldn't stop smiling. The thought of the possible morning sickness and constant cravings didn't bother her anymore. A beautiful child with Elliot's blue eyes is all she could see right now. God, she loves this man.


	16. Chapter 16

What Do I Say? Part 15 by believesvueo

Elliot was out of breath by the time he got to the store. He ran like there was tomorrow as soon as Liv told him to get him a pregnancy test.

Once he got to the store, a couple of customers stared at him, confused and curious.

"Sorry. I'm just very excited to get this?" (Points to the pregnancy test box he was holding)

An old lady and a mother holding her son's hand, smiled.

"Young man, she must be a special lady and you must really love her for you to be this excited?" the old lady asked.

"I do Ma'am. And yes, she's very, very special and beautiful too. I often wonder what she's doing with me."

"You're not bad on the eyes, if I may say." The old lady teased and then pinched his cheek.

"Elliot laughed and continued on to look for another pregnancy test, and knowing Liv, she would want to make sure.

He took a moment as he thought about what the last four months have been for them since they got together.

He recalled a time when he was on a stakeout with Fin. Faith was in a conference, and Cragen had partnered him with Fin that night.

The whole SVU squad room knew that Fin had a beef with him. And Elliot admits that it was his fault. He couldn't bring himself to really apologize to him before and he knew that it was only because of Liv that Fin had managed to keep his cool with him. Liv was right that Fin was a straight shooter and he should not have done what he did.

As they waited in the car, Elliot thought about apologizing to Fin again.

"Hey Fin, I'm really sorry about what I did back then. I know that I have apologized before but I also know that you didn't believe me when I did. What I did was wrong and it was against the brotherhood we swore by."

"Elliot, I know that things between us have been tense. I mean we're not the best of friends but know that I have your back no matter what. And apology accepted. By the way, how are things with Liv?"

"Things are really good. But you know, sometimes I can't help but…"

"Get jealous? Man to man, you can talk to me Elliot."

"I mean, when Liv and I were partners, I know how men look at her. Now that we're together, it does cross my mind. I mean, I can't help but feel insecure sometimes especially with the history that we have."

"Elliot, let me tell you this, I'm sure you know that Liv is a gorgeous woman. I have eyes, Elliot and I do notice Liv, even if I don't think of her that way. I mean, how can you not look at her or turn your head when she walks into a room? The thing about Liv is that I don't think she really knows that she's that beautiful. Men, no matter what will notice her. She's not doing it in purpose. It's not her fault that she is so genetically gifted. But as a man, you should be proud that other men want what you have. So you can act like a jealous 15-year old sometimes and she will find it cute but just don't go bonkers on her, man. Or else, she will kick your punk ass to the curb my friend. So we cool, man?"

"Yeah, we're cool Fin. Thanks, man."

Elliot took the two pregnancy tests and paid at the counter.

On his way back to Olivia's apartment, he noticed a chapel in the corner. He looked at his watch and he knows that Liv would be worried about him if he wasn't back in 5 minutes since he has been gone for more than 30 minutes already. But something was pulling him to go to the chapel and so he did.

He opened the door and noticed a few people kneeling and praying.

Elliot knelt and started to pray. He prayed that the pregnancy test will come up positive and that he and Olivia will have a baby. He also prayed for the young girl Brianna. Even if Olivia doesn't tell him that she really wants Brianna, he can feel how much she wants to help this little girl. He could read her eyes and how she really saw herself in Brianna as a young girl. He had never told her how many times it broke his heart whenever they would have cases that dealt with child abuse and the girl would remind him of a young Olivia with those big brown eyes pleading for them to take all the pain away.

He felt his phone vibrate as he was saying his last prayer of "Glory be to the Father, and to the Son and to the Holy Spirit. Amen." He didn't have to check the caller ID because he knew it was Olivia.

He took the call once he was outside the chapel.

"Hi baby. Yes, I'm like just in the corner. I will be there in two minutes. I love you. Bye."

The door opened before he could even put the key in.

"El, you had me worried. What took you so long?"

"I stopped by the chapel to say a couple of prayers. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, baby."

"Did you get two different kinds?"

"I did."

"Oh, I love you. You know me so well, don't you Stabler?"

"I do Benson. So do you want to eat first or do you want to find out first?"

"I don't know if I could eat. I'd be too nervous to eat. How about we find out first?"

"Baby, I want you to know that just in case we don't get the result that we want, we have plenty of time. We can try again and again. Promise me you won't be sad if it isn't positive."

"I will try not to but I have you here so I'll be okay."

Elliot gave her the bag and kissed her on the lips before she went to the bathroom.

After five minutes, Olivia came out of the bathroom.

She motioned for Elliot to come in so they can check the results. She gave one to Elliot and she took the other.

"On three, let's read it."

"1, 2, 3……….."

"We are PREGNANT!"

"Oh my God!"

Elliot lifted Olivia off the floor and swung her around. After, he put her down and they stayed embracing for a few minutes.

"I love you, El. I am so happy. I'm going to be a mother. We're having a baby."

"I love you too, Liv. I can't believe you are going to be carrying my baby. She's going to be so beautiful just like you."

"She? How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I just know it. And you are going to be a great mother."

"I don't want to tell anybody yet, El until after the first trimester is over. I just want to make sure, you know."

"I don't know how long I can keep this a secret baby. I mean I will be coming to work happier than I have been since we got together. They will know something is up."

"Okay. How about we go see an OB-GYN first and then once she tells us that I am pregnant for sure, we can tell our friends the good news?"

"I think that works much better. I mean, I can keep a secret but I can't when it comes to how I feel about you and this baby. I am to ecstatic not to show it. Hey, aren't you starving? You are eating for two now, remember?"

"I am starving. So, feed me, Daddy."

"Your wish is my command, Mommy."


End file.
